


"I Thought You Were Dead"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Dalish Elves, Dalish Origin, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: Some Mahariel x Tamlen goodness with (one) of my canon wardens, Dhavaris. The Elvish featured here roughly means “Their heart has come home”. I refuse to have Tamlen die even though I love heart-wrenching stuff. don’t sweat the details!!!! based on a prompt from my tumblr
Relationships: Mahariel & Tamlen (Dragon Age), Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Kudos: 3





	"I Thought You Were Dead"

Mahariel could still remember the russet of his skin lit up by the unnatural glow from the mirror, that crooked smile of his that offset the overwhelming sense of wrongness. They knew they shouldn’t but Tamlen’s teasing tone and arched brows had drawn them in, as he’d drawn them in so many times before. 

Their approach to the mirror, that voice inside Mahariel screaming that _this wasn’t right_ barely drowned out by awe and Tamlen’s reverence. The dread that seemed to weigh Mahariel physically down, Tamlen’s ragged breathing and slurred speech, as though being drawn in by something, his hand pulled to the glass. Fingers passing through, ripples on the surface and the terror in Tamlen’s voice driving instincts wild with panic and fear, Mahariel’s hand outstretched to grab their reckless lover, pull him back--

A bright flash of light and some unseen force knocked them back, breath sucked from their lungs but concern for Tamlen hyper present even as their vision went black. Waking in the aravel, as though it had all been a dream. The anxiety of the clan only heightened Mahariel’s terror, like an animal caught in a wildfire, mind consumed with the thought that Mahariel had to find him, _had_ to find him, _had to find him._..!

The search party ceased, their wails of protest, the clan’s grief-stricken silence, the confused questions of the children. Days passed, the Grey Warden and Keeper offered a choice. _A choice?_ There was no choice; their heart was gone. A funeral was held, no meaning or comfort, just more pain and frustration because Tamlen was out there and Mahariel _had_ to _find_ him.

Weeks passed. Then months; chaos and new meetings, joyful experiences that only deepened the ache; Mahariel knew that Tamlen would enjoy their companions and the adventure. They missed his mischievous jokes and wicked wit, missed laying with him under the stars talking about nothing and everything. Missed not needing to know where he was because he was there, always _right there_ . _They had to find him_.

An attack on the camp; shrieks and injuries and the violence that had become mundane. The only divergence was a visitor, someone Mahariel recognized, someone they’d sworn to find. A choked voice filled with too much hope, words so mangled they doubted they could even be understood.

“ _I thought you were dead_.” That familiar grin, just as crooked, just as wicked, new scars on their lover but still everything was the same; the glint in his eye brighter with tears, russet skin gleaming in the moonlight, smile just as intoxicating, everything about Tamlen screamed that he was alive, blissfully and impossibly alive. Everything that mattered was just as it was. 

“You know me, any excuse to get out of camp for a while.”

Bodies collide, voices raised in exaltation and grief. Questions could be answered later, now was the hour of hopes and prayers answered, the impossible made possible, the completion of two beings who were one. Those watching who didn’t know the history or context of this implausible scenario still fully understood seeing the two reunited. 

_Es’var vhenan emen garas arla or vhenas._


End file.
